


Oh no, he's hot

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O professor apresentou o novo aluno como Yukito Tsukishiro e em um segundo Touya sabia que ele não era humano.





	Oh no, he's hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



O professor apresentou o novo aluno como Yukito Tsukishiro e em um segundo Touya sabia que ele não era humano. Ninguém mais na sala parecia ter notado, e Touya não esperava que eles o fizessem, afinal ele parecia completamente humano, talvez ele fosse ligeiramente mais fofo do que a maioria dos rapazes da classe, com os óculos e o cabelo cinza, mas isso não era algo que levava a conexões com o sobrenatural.

Ele decidiu manter um olho no novo aluno para garantir que ele não seria uma ameaça aos outros alunos. Ele não emitia energias negativas, mas isso não era garantia de que ele não pudesse ser perigoso, especialmente com todo aquele estranho intenso poder que Touya podia sentir estando logo abaixo da superfície.

Ele deve ter olhado intensamente porque como se puxado pelo seu olhar Yukito olhou para trás diretamente para ele. Houve uma segundo de tensão e aí Yukito sorriu.

Sua parte racional disse para ele manter a expressão fechada, a outra disse para ele sorrir de volta. O que ele acabou fazendo foi voltar seus olhos para o professor, e ficar um bom tempo olhando para frente.

Quando ele ousou checar Yukito novamente os olhos do novo aluno também tinham se voltado para a aula. A pequena onda de decepção que isso causou foi uma surpresa.

Ao longo da aula Touya continuou esporadicamente voltando seus olhos para o outro rapaz. Embora a desculpa de que era para garantir que Yukito não fosse uma ameaça para os outros alunos até para ele mesmo parecia menos convincente a cada minuto que se passava.


End file.
